Slytherin Schemes
by Nefariousandrea
Summary: Blaise has a crush on a Ravenclaw and Draco means well. Follow us on this journey of violin playing squids, stalking, glowing and big gestures. Not a crackfic!
1. Chapter 1

I knew that Draco was getting annoyed but I couldn't help it. In my opinion being a few minutes late to class was no great penalty for the extra time I got to see the blond Ravenclaw that had caught my eye.

Draco called it a freakish obsession but I don't see what he's talking about. Sure I watch the boy at breakfast, lunch, dinner, potions, care of magical creatures and…ok, so he might have a point.

But in my defense he really is exceptionally fit. His name's Dustin Cummings, he has blond hair and stunning blue eyes. Eyes which are, as true for most Ravenclaws, most always glued to some book or other.

But here lies the problem. As far as I can tell he doesn't even know I exist. This is both good and bad. Good because I can watch him unhindered and I don't have to face the possibility of rejection. But it's also bad because he isn't mine and I can't touch him whenever I want, which should be like a crime or something.

Anyway, back to the point, Draco gave me an ultimatum. I either ask Dustin out or Draco said he was going to take matters into his own hands. And believe me, no one wants that.

The chain of events that follows this ultimatum are too unbelievable and adorable not to be recorded, so here we are. Oh, and Dustin wanted something to pass down to the generations. So follow us on this journey of violin playing squids, stalking, glowing and big gestures.


	2. The library

Saturday October 13

I set my books on the table and sat down in front of Dustin. He looked up briefly, smiled, and went back to taking notes. I was tongue tied so I just grabbed one of the books I had randomly plucked off the shelf, and pretended to read. I could feel Draco glaring at me but I really didn't know what I was supposed to do next.

But you're probably wondering what's going on so let me explain how this phenomenon came about.

It began five days ago, Tuesday evening. I was in the Slytherin common room playing an innocent game of wizard's chess, when an origami bird landed on my queen. I rolled my eyes, Draco was such a show off. The note read: _Come to my room; I got a plan to help you get Cummings. _

_I sighed but stood up and paused the game, which wasn't a big trouble since I had been playing by myself. As I navigated the many corridors that held each Slytherin's personal room, I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. If it weren't for Draco's insistent nagging I probably would've been content to just stare at the studious Ravenclaw for the rest of my life…or at least until 8th year. _

_But I digress, when I reached Draco's room, he was sitting at his desk, head bent, quill scribbling madly._

_I tapped his shoulder and without looking up or pausing, he said, "I have a plan." And that short disastrous sentence is the reason I'm sitting in a library full of Slytherins and a Ravenclaw._

_Draco's brilliant plan was to get most of the Slytherins to take up the seats in the library so that the only empty spot would be at the same table as Dustin. Do you see where I'm going with this? Good. But even with all of that planning and bribery, Draco forgot one important detail: What do I say to him, once I'm finally sitting down?_

_I shifted nervously and shot Draco a venomous look in return for his glare. But instead of cowering he just mouthed, "talk to him." I almost snorted, yeah it was so easy for him to say, he didn't have to drum up the courage to talk the most beautiful boy in all of Hogwarts. But from the way Draco sometimes looked at Potter, you'd believe he'd done just that._

_I sneaked a look at Dustin, who had been reading down this little trip down memory lane) and opened my mouth…nothing came out. After about the third try Dustin looked up and met my gaze with a puzzled expression._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine, I'm just having trouble with my, er, Arithemacy homework." I grabbed a piece of parchment to my right that had some half finished equations on it. Inwardly I groaned at the lame excuse but, surprisingly Dustin seemed to find it acceptable because he leaned forward to see the parchment and let out a small "oh." He studied it for awhile longer before, seemingly satisfied, asking me if I would like any help._

_To say I was shocked would've been a gross understatement. But I saw this for what it was, A Golden Opportunity. So without a moment's hesitation, I agreed to be tutored by the boy I was in love with. If only I'd known what disastrous hell would become of it, I'd have run screaming as soon as Draco had mouthed the words, "talk to him."_


	3. The Giant Squid

As I watched the squid glide closer, I thought I might've seen a glimpse of white blond hair on the other bank; but why would Draco be out here?

Anyway, I didn't have time to ponder this because the squid had just stopped. Directly. In front. Of me and Dustin. Who hadn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary…kinda like a squid with a violin.

I absently laid a hand on his leg to get his attention, but kept my gaze on the squid so I missed the blush that rose on the other boy's face at the light touch.

Meanwhile

Across the lake armed with omnioculars and a stalker's mentality, Draco caught the blush and noticed when Dustin's hand covered mine. I barely registered the hand because the squid had picked that exact moment to start playing a slow melody and that's when it all clicked into place. I knew I'd seen that little snot on the other side of the lake. Oh, he was so gonna pay. I can't believe he had the nerve to get the giant squid to serenade Dustin and me, he'll be so sorry he was ever born. I'm going to---

I was surprised to see Dustin's hand practically squeezing the life out of mine. I opened my mouth to ask what the deal was but when I saw the panic etched on his face I simply took out my wand and stunned the creature.

It drifted to the bottom of the lake and Dustin let out a small sigh of relief. I stood up and pulled him with me and stomped off into the forbidden forest with a firm grip on his hand and away from certain prying Malfoy's.

We'd been walking for close to 5 min. when Dustin dug in his heels and forced me to stop.

"Where are we going?" He sounded a bit out of breath.

"For a walk." The words came out sharper than I'd intended so I tried to soften them with a smile. It must've worked because we continued walking, but at a slower pace. As we meandered along I contemplated my abrupt manhandling of Dustin. I admit I didn't think before I acted but I couldn't help myself, he'd looked so terrified and all I could think of doing was getting him…..unterrified.

And apparently my subconscious thought that dragging him into a forest full of wolves, giant spiders, flesh eating bogs and many other unspeakable horrors, was "safe".

Fortunately I was broken out of my musings before they could continue. Unfortunately I was broken out of them because Dustin kept shooting me strange looks. And when he realized he had my attention he looked at me and then pointedly looked at our hands. It took a few seconds to click, but when it did, oh Merlin, did it click. I WAS STILL HOLDING HIS HAND! This was just like that Christmas when me and Draco were 14 and got into the "adult" eggnog and he finally worked up the nerve to corner Theodore Nott, I don't really remember how they ended up in the closet but he---wait, this isn't important. I dropped his hand quicker then you could say "Voldemort."

Dustin's brow furrowed. "You didn't have to—nevermind." He walked ahead.

What the hell was that? I walked a bit faster since I was pretty sure he didn't know where he was going. A theory that was confirmed 5 minutes later when he'd finally calmed down enough to realize we'd been walking in circles.

He stopped but didn't turn around, "was there some place we were going?"

There wasn't, buuuut we were alone in a forest I knew very well. And I obviously did something to make him mad and I really didn't want to let him go back to the castle while he was angry at me, so deeper into the forest we go. "There's a clearing not to far ahead and it has some really odd flowers that I thought you'd like to see."

He visibly perked at learning something new. "Ok." And we fell into step again.


	4. Glowing

The two boys split up around 8 p.m. to go to their respective rooms. Even though it was a Saturday night both were exhausted.

I had been correct in guessing that Dustin would enjoy the flowers. In fact, he'd enjoyed them so much he'd conjured some shovels and flower pots and immediately started directing me to which flowers to dig up and how many he wanted of each section.

Sadly for me we couldn't use magic; the flowers, themselves, had their own innate magic and we weren't sure how'd they'd react to certain spells; so we decided not to risk it. After all, a bit of manual labor never hurt anyone right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise groaned and slid deeper in the water. His muscles were screaming. Merlin, how did muggles do it? He never wanted to move ever again. He shouldn't have been doing it in the first place, he was a pureblood and digging around in the dirt was plebian. He shuddered at the thought of the howler his mother would send him if she ever found out.

But at the thought of Dustin being all bossy and happy and just plain adorable; Blaise smiled. Oh yeah, the pain was totally worth it.

I must have dozed off because all of a sudden the water was cold and someone was banging on my door.

I rolled my eyes and got out the tub. It was probably Draco with another ridiculous plan to help me seduce Dustin. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the door. They banged louder and I moved a bit faster.

"Leave me and Dustin al—"I opened the door. "Oh. Er, hi Dustin."

The blonde pushed into the room talking faster then Merlin on Veritaserum.

"Wait. Dustin?" He'd stopped pacing but was still talking. So I tried again, "Dustin?" He started gesturing wildly. I gave up trying to talk to him and grabbed his shoulders and gave him a small shake. "What's wrong?" He gave me a disbelieving look, "you can't see it?!"

"Huh? See what?"

The Ravenclaw pulled out his wand and said, "nox."

Merlin's fuzzy slippers, the boy was glowing; like literally glowing from his skin. It was a yellowish white color. In fact he looked like one of those muggle light bulbs.

I snickered and he gave me a glare worthy of a Slytherin. "I'm sorry but it's—"

"Funny?"

"Well…yeah." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way, since you're glowing too."

"What? No I'm not. "I ran back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

With a shriek, a very manly shriek I might add, one hand let go of the towel and the other hand dropped the lotion I'd been holding when Dustin had showed up.

I ran back into my bedroom where Dustin was lounging calmly on my bed. "I'M GLOWING!" Dustin glanced at me and quickly looked back at the ceiling; he blushed a deep red that matched the, now, red glow around him. "You're glow changed colors." I observed. "How odd." I took a step closer and Dustin made an odd noise. "What?" I took another step and Dustin made another noise. "Are you ok?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. Nothing the matter; you're just naked is all."


	5. Schemes

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, seeing as the glowing was simply stopped by Professor Sprout. It took nothing more than a shared, not to mention highly uncomfortable, shower in kneazle piss. Oddly kneazle pee smelled like trees and flowers.

Poor Blaise, the amount of will power it took for him not to jump Dustin in the shower was purely astonishing. Though on the bright side he now had life long wank material.

Dustin POV Thursday 3:45 p.m.

He can't honestly believe that I can't see him hiding behind that suit of armor. Cor, I hope never has to be a spy. Where it took me about four days to notice Draco; it had taken me less than an hour to notice Harry. Though I kind of felt bad for him, it couldn't be easy being Draco Malfoy's boyfriend; especially if he forces you to stalk people.

With an annoyed sigh I looked at my watch, a muggle invention that Blaise had found fascinating. Speaking of which I had promised to meet him in the library to study for the history of magic exam we had next week.

End of Dustin POV

I let out my fifth sigh in the past ten minutes but it was ignored much like the previous four. I'd given up studying after the second hour but Dustin was still going strong and it was nearing three hours. I'd hoped he'd notice the sighs as signs of boredom but no luck. He hadn't even looked up. Not that I wasn't enjoying the sight of the blonde relaxed on my bed, robes on the floor, tie loose, top buttons un-done and an intense look of concentration on his face, believe me, I was enjoying it immensely. But boredom had reared its boring head and here I was. Bored. I crawled onto the bed and quietly lay down. Though for all the attention Dustin paid me I might as well have been invisible. I trailed one hand along his arm.

"I'm bored." I whined. Dustin just kept writing, so I repeated myself…just to be ignored again. With a huff I got up and left.

~10 minutes later~

"Done." Dustin shut his potions text with a snap. Stuffing the rest of his books and parchment into his bag he looked around the room.

"Blaise?" He peeked in the bathroom. "Where'd he go?" Dustin murmured confused.

He wandered out of the room and down the hallway. There was an 80/20 chance that Blaise was in Malfoy's room.

Dustin raised his hand to knock but before it made contact with the wood he heard his name being said. With an evil smirk he put his ear to the door.

"-completely ignores me for homework! Bloody git." Blaise fumed.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first hundred times and besides you know you love that he gets a hard-on for books." Draco teased.

"Shut up." Blaise growled.

"Though seriously you need to go ahead and make your move. I've seen Nott eyeing Cummings up in the common room."

Blaise groaned, "I know, I know, I've seen it too."

Dustin had noticed him doing it as well. Not that it mattered, as he was utterly smitten with Blaise, not that the prat had any clue. Well he supposed it was high time that Blaise finally opened his eyes and he knew exactly who he needed to help him with his plan.


	6. The End

Many people were bewildered as to Harry and Draco's relationship. Draco was snobby, rude, loud, crude and generally unpleasant. And while that was true, there was also the other side, his Gryffindor side I suppose one could call it, not that Harry would ever say that out loud where Draco could hear him as he was quiet fond of his manly pieces. And was, for a fact, also fond of Draco's, which he would cease to ever see again if he heard Harry refer to him as having a "Gryffindor side".

Said side was what led to their tentative friendship and eventual relationship. Harry had found him crying Myrtle's bathroom earlier that year and instead of flinging hexes they had a moment of understanding and the rest is history.

Harry POV

Though his eyes were closed Harry could sense the blond Ravenclaw approaching the tree he was currently sunbathing under.

"Hey." The boy chirped as he flopped down next to Harry's head. Harry only nodded in response.

"Ok. Question. How did you tell Draco that you liked him?"

"It would do you more good to ask Draco."

"What? Why?"

"He loves planning big gestures."

"Big gestures?"

"Never mind, muggle movie. But seriously you should go ask Draco. I just grabbed him, kissed him and that was that."

Dejected, Dustin headed back to the castle.

----Four days later---

Dustin had decided that he could agonize over how to ask Blaise out for the rest of his Hogwarts days and that would be just as idiotic as what he was doing now. He knew Blaise liked him and the feelings were mutual, he was a Ravenclaw and it was time to grab Merlin by the balls and hold on.

Dustin raised the book higher so that it covered his face. "Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

The voice came from behind a tower of books that obstructed the view of Dustin's bed from his desk, where he was currently sitting.

"This Hogsmeade weekend would you like to go on a date? With me." He added on pointlessly. Dustin heard some shuffling and when he peered around the edge of the book Blaise was looking at him from across the desk.

"A date?" He said slowly as if tasting the words. "With you."

"Y-yes." Dustin hated the way his voice squeaked the yes but it was the effect Blaise had on him when he was that close and all of that brown smooth skin was within licking distance. That last end of that thought was so unlike him; clearly he was hanging around Draco too much.

"Ok, sure. I would love to Dustin." Blaise was busy practically dancing in place.

It had only taken them, oh let's see, four months to get this far. And who said Slytherin Schemes was better than Ravenclaw brains? See if Dustin ever listened to Draco again. He still remembered how weird he thought the blond wonder was when he had told him to be at the library and sit across from Blaise.

Dustin would feel bad for Harry but he didn't seem to mind all that much that his boyfriend was an utter whack-job. A brilliant, brilliant whack-job, Dustin thought moments later as he and Blaise shared their first kiss over their Arithmancy homework.

A/N: Thank-you to all my reviewers and non-reviewers. This has been an unnecessarily long journey and I apologize. I love you all!


End file.
